Batting Practice
by NCISmajorlyrocks
Summary: Ziva wants to learn to play baseball. Who will teach her? and how?


Whooo my second one! Thanks to **mollygibbs101,** **dolphinsiren is me, **and **fart fart **being the firt three to review! this one is sort of based on the beginning of the episode Grace Period except on the show it was Hollis

* * *

"C'mon, Ziva lets go!" Gibbs yelled as he knocked on her door for the fifth time. He had agreed to teach her how to play baseball by taking her to the batting cages since it was Sunday and the team wasn't on call. He had dressed casually in jeans, a plain red t-shirt, and a hoodie that clearly advertized the Marine Corps. As he was about to knock again Ziva opened the door. She had jeans, a simple gray t-shirt, and her hair up in a ponytail.

"Okay! Let's go," she said as if he were taking forever. He rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door for Ziva to get into.

She tapped his face lightly with the palm of her hand and said," Ooh, such a gentleman, did they teach you that in the Corps?" She said jokingly.

"No, but they did teach me to move my ass, which is what you should be doing, so get in the car," he said with a small smile on his face. She eventually got into the Challenger and so did Gibbs.

When they arrived at the batting cages Gibbs parked the car and got out. He leaned against the hood and waited for Ziva, who was barely getting out. As they walked to the front to get in, Ziva spotted a sign that said that couples get a discount so only one person is paid for. Ziva decided to save Gibbs $5 and slipped an arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Ziva?" He asked confused. _Was she trying to make a move? Does she really feel the same? _Gibbs thought.

"Couples get a discount,"

"Oh," _Damn!_ He thought.

They walked up to the cashier to pay. "You guys a couple?" The person asked.

"Yes," Ziva answered. Gibbs looked at her and she looked down and blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"That'll be $5," Gibbs paid and they were handed 2 bats and a helmet for Ziva since she was a beginner.

They walked to an open cage and got set up. Gibbs went fist to give her a general idea of what to do. He had hit all 7 of the baseballs blazing down the center.

When it was her turn, her legs were stiff and too close together and her hands were in the wrong place. Gibbs went and helped her but didn't know how so he gulped, inhaled and exhaled, and then stood behind her so that her back was on his chest. She felt his body heat through her shirt and slightly leant back against him but he didn't notice.

He stuttered," Okay...uh...," he placed his hands on hers and moved them to where he wanted them to be," now...uummmm...your feet should be shoulder width apart."

"Like this?" She asked while biting her lip after to keep herself from jumping him right there.

"A little wider," he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Is this good?" She asked and turned her head to see his face, but it was a bad idea because her lips landed on his and both of them froze. Ziva came to her senses and turned to completely face him, dropping the bat but not removing her lips. She leant more against him and tilted her head and kissed him knowing that if she waited too long he could pull away and she would lose her chance forever. As he came back to Earth, Gibbs realized he wasn't participating and moved his hand to the side of her neck to hold her steady and moved his lips with hers. He silently asked for entrance to her mouth and she granted access and he slid his tongue along hers. When they needed air they broke apart but their faces a mere centimeter away from each other.

"Wow," Ziva breathed.

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed.

She gave him a peck on the lips and asked," shall we go back to practice?"

"Yeah," he said and helped her set up again. They smiled at each other as he bent his knees so that hers did, too. "Knees bent," he explained and grazed his lips below and behind her ear and then kissed her neck.

She laughed," do you teach everyone like that?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said sarcastically but playfully in her ear. He kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Mmmmm," Ziva moaned and Gibbs smiled and did it again.

He stepped back and asked," Fast or slow?"

"That depends on the mood I'm in," she replied. Gibbs pondered this_. She probably wants to take this slow and not jump the gun _he thought.

"Slow it is," he said and smiled at her. She was relieved that he caught on to what she was saying.

As the ball came into view, she didn't swing. "You know you have to hit the ball for it to go anywhere," he joked.

"Huh... I knew I was missing something," she said feigning cluelessness. She eyed the next ball and swung. It was a pop-fly.

"Hey! You never said you could hit," Gibbs said.

"Maybe I already knew how...maybe I just needed an excuse to get you alone," she said as she walked up to him. Gibbs had stopped the machine and rolled his eyes at Ziva.

"Well it worked, I'll give you that."

"You can give me something else, too, you know."

"And what might that be...," Gibbs pretended to think and put his finger to his lip and tapped it repeatedly as if he was trying to remember.

Ziva stopped his hand and kissed him hard. He responded by slowly running his tongue against hers. She pulled back and looked at him, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "I love you...and your smile. You always use that damned sexy smirk at work," she confessed.

"I love you, too, Ziva. You know I only do that 'damned sexy smirk', as you put it, for you," he told her.

She laughed," So what now?" She asked.

"Lunch?"

"Sure."

"Well what are you waiting for... move your ass."


End file.
